wikidoublagefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Alexandre Crépet
thumb|190px|Alexandre Crepet Alexandre Crépet est un acteur belge né le 12 avril 1975, pratiquant également le doublage. Biographie Formé au Conservatoire royal de Bruxelles puis diplômé en 1999, il fait du théâtre, tourne aussi dans des courts métrages cinématographiques et pratique également le doublage. Théâtre * Kean d'après Alexandre Dumas * Le Barbier de Séville de Beaumarchais * Le Malade imaginaire, L'Avare et Tartuffe de Molière * Les Liaisons dangereuses''d'après Laclos * ''Beaucoup de bruit pour rien de William Shakespeare * Candide de Voltaire * Debout les morts de Layla Nabulsi * Prophètes sans dieu de Slimane Benaïssa * Musée haut, musée bas de Jean-Michel Ribes) Il a aussi mis en scène la pièce The Dumb Waiter Voxographie Cinéma Films * James Franco dans : ** Le Grand Raid (2005) : le capitaine Robert Prince ** Tristan et Yseult (2006) : Tristan ** Annapolis (2006) : Jake Huard * 2005 : In the mix : Angelo (Chris Tardio) * 2005 : Dirty Love : Mr. Hot Bacon (Forbes March) * 2005 : Sha Po Lang : détective Lee Wai Lok (Ken Chang) * 2006 : Last Kiss : Chris (Casey Affleck) * 2007 : Jane : Tom Lefroy (James McAvoy) * 2008 : Kingdom of War : Hu Ba (Guo Xiaodong) * 2008 : Un bébé à tout prix : Justin (Orlando Seale) * 2008 : Transsibérien : Roy (Woody Harrelson) * 2008 : Ultime Évasion : Lacey (Dominic Cooper) * 2009 : I Love You, Beth Cooper : Richard "Rich / Dick Muncher" Munsch (Jack T. Carpenter) * 2009 : The Hole : Dane Thompson (Chris Massoglia) * 2009 : Five Minutes of Heaven : Dave (Conor MacNeill) * 2010 : The Housemaid : Hoon (Lee Jung-jae) * 2010 : Animal Kingdom : Joshua "J" Cody (James Frecheville) * 2011 : Une soirée d'enfer : Matt Franklin (Topher Grace) * 2012 : : Reeves (Oscar Isaac) * 2012 : Le Monde de Charlie : Craig (Reece Thompson) * 2012 : Lola Versus : Henry (Hamish Linklater) * 2012 : La Maison au bout de la rue : Ryan Jacobson (Max Thieriot) * 2012 : V/H/S : Patrick (Joe Sykes) * 2012 : Fire with Fire : Vengeance par le feu : Adam (Eric Winter) * 2013 : Mandarines : Niko (Misha Meskhi) * 2014 : Locke : Donal (voix) (Andrew Scott) * 2015 : McFarland : Danny Diaz (Ramiro Rodriguez) * 2015 : Unfriended : Mitch Roussel (Moses Jacob Storm) * 2016 : Mr. Church : Owen (Xavier Samuel) * 2016 : Une belle rencontre : Tom Buckley (Sam Claflin) * 2017 : Acts of Vengeance : Lustiger (Johnathon Schaech) Films d'animation * Dans l'Univers Naruto - Boruto ** dans : *** ( , 2008) *** Naruto Shippuden : La Flamme de la volonté (NS3, 2009) *** ( , 2012) ** 2012 : ( ) : , * 2004 : La Tour au-delà des nuages : Hiroki Fujisawa * 2007 : Crows Zero : Yuji Tokaji * 2007 : Winx Club : Le Secret du royaume perdu : Brandon * 2009 : Bob et Bobette : Les Diables du Texas : Bob * 2010 : Winx Club 3D : Aventure magique ! : Brandon * 2010 : Yu-Gi-Oh ! The Movie : Super Fusion ! Bonds That Trenscend Time : Yusei Fudo * 2014 : Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque : La Légende du Sanctuaire : Hyôga Télévision Téléfilms * Dylan Playfair dans : ** Descendants 2 (2017) : Gil, le fils de Gaston ** Sous l'Océan : Une histoire de Descendants (2018) : Gil, le fils de Gaston ** Descendants 3 (2019) : Gil, le fils de Gaston * 2010 : Avalon High : Un amour légendaire : Lance (Chris Tavarez) * 2011 : Lemonade Mouth : Charles "Charlie" Delgado (Blake Michael) * 2012 : Appelez-moi DJ Rebel : Gabe (Atticus Dean Mitchell) Séries télévisées * 2001-2002 : Nos vies secrètes : Jason Kennedy (Damian De Montemas) (44 épisodes) * 2003-2012 : Les Maçons du cœur : Ty Pennington * 2004-2005 : College Party : Leo (Bert Tischendorf) (18 épisodes) * 2006-2007 : Life on Mars : Nelson, barman du pub local (Tony Marshall) (12 épisodes) * 2007-2009 : Sea Patrol : second maître Josh 'E.T' Holliday ('Eddy' en version française) (David Lyons) (38 épisodes) * 2008-2009 : Rita Rocks : Kip (Raviv Ullman) (32 épisodes) * 2008-2011 : ''Le Journal De Meg'' : Dr. Marc Olivier Meier (Florian David Fitz) (24 épisodes) * 2009 : Emma : Franck Churchill (Rupert Evans) (3 épisodes) * 2009-2010 : Greek : Fisher (Andrew James West) (12 épisodes) * 2009-2010 : 10 Things I Hate About You : Patrick Verona (Ethan Peck) (20 épisodes) * 2009-2010 : Lasko, le protecteur : Frère Lasko (Mathis Landwehr) (15 épisodes) * 2010-2011 : Hellcats : Dan Patch (Matt Barr) (19 épisodes) * 2010-2011 : Blue Mountain State : Alex Moran (Darin Brooks) (39 épisodes) * 2011-2014 : Franklin and Bash : Elmo « Jared » Franklin (Breckin Meyer) (40 épisodes) * 2011-2013 : Anubis : Jerome Clarke (Eugène Simon) (146 épisodes) * 2012 : Hit and Miss : Levi (Reece Noi) (6 épisodes) * 2012 : Summer Break Stories : Boris, le directeur du Milk-Shake (Yaron Brovinsky) * 2012 : Titanic : De sang et d'acier : Dr. Mark Muir / Marcus Malone (Kevin Zegers) (12 épisodes) * 2012-2015 : Doggyblog : Tyler James (Blake Michael) (70 épisodes) * 2012-2015 : Violetta : Rafa Palmer (Germán Tripel) * 2013 : Dancing on the Edge : Stanley Mitchell (Matthew Goode) (6 épisodes) * 2013 : Chica vampiro : Mirko (Eduardo Pérez) (1 épisode) * 2013 : Chosen : Leslie Brewer (Joey Kern) (3 épisodes) * 2013-2014 : Twisted : Archie Yates, ex-petit ami de Lacey (Grey Damon) (épisode 1 à 11) thumb|110px|Nick Stevenson ([[Trombinoscope de Orange Is the New Black|T)]] * 2013-2019 : Orange Is the New Black : ** Peter Harper (Nick Stevenson) (9 épisodes) ** Josh, des relations publiques (John Palladino) (invité saison 4 et récurrent saison 5) * 2014 : Teen Witch : Coach Julio Torres (Rafael de La Fuente) (saison 1) * 2014-2015 : C'est pas moi ! : Garrett Spenger (Peyton Clark) (39 épisodes) * 2014-2015 : Faking It : Liam Booker (Gregg Sulkin) (38 épisodes) * 2014-2015 : Power : Greg Knox (Andy Bean) (saisons 1 à 3) * 2014-2015 : The Last Ship : Andy Chung (Andy T. Tran) (saisons 1 et 2) * 2014-2016 : Velvet : Mateo Ruiz (Javier Rey) (55 épisodes) * depuis 2014 : Transparent : Joshua "Josh" Pfefferman (Jay Duplass) * depuis 2014 : Halt and Catch Fire : Gordon Clark (Scoot McNairy) * depuis 2014 : Outlander : Ian Murray (Steven Cree) * 2015 : Deutschland 83 : Alexander Edel (Ludwig Trepte) (8 épisodes) * 2015 : Wicked City : détective Paco Contreras (Gabriel Luna) (8 épisodes) * 2015-2017 : Chewing Gum : Ronald, l’ex de Tracey (John MacMillan) (5 épisodes) * depuis 2015 : Catastrophe : Fergal (Jonathan Forbes]]}) * depuis 2015 : Glitch : le shérif James Hayes (Patrick Brammall) * 2016 : Feed the Beast : Dion Patras (Jim Sturgess) (10 épisodes) * 2016-2017 : Love : Kevin (Jordan Rock) (9 épisodes) * 2016-2018 : Soy Luna : Gastón Perida (Agustín Bernasconi) * 2017-2018 : Girlfriends' Guide to Divorce : Ford Phillips (J. August Richards) (25 épisodes) * 2017-2018 : Anne with an E (2017-2020) : Nate (Taras Lavren, saison 2, invité S.1) * depuis 2018 : Monica Chef : Riki Ferrer (Javier Ramos) * depuis 2020 : Bia : Víctor Gutiérrez (Fernando Dente) Séries d'animation * Dans l'univers Beyblade : ** Beyblade Metal Fusion : Sora Akatsuki ** Beyblade: Metal Masters : Masamune Kadoya ** Beyblade: Metal Fury : Masamune Kadoya (Sauf épisodes 23 et 24) ** Beyblade: Shogun Steel : Sakyo * Dans l'univers Naruto - Boruto : ** dans *** (2002-2007) *** (2017-2020) ** (2002-2007) : , et ** (2007-2017) : , et * Dans l'univers Pokémon : ** Pokémon : Les Origines : Blue ** Pokémon Best Wishes : Alcide (épisode 734) * Dans l'univers Yu-Gi-Oh! : ** Yu-Gi-Oh! : Valon ** Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's : Yusei Fudo ** Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal : Yuma Tsukumo * X-Men: Evolution : Berzerker * 6teen: Jules Lisowsky * Ciné défis extrêmes : Lucas *''B The Beginning'' : Keith Kazama Flick * Black Cat : Nizer Bruckheimer * Boys Be... : Kyoichi Kanzaki * Code Lyoko : Professeur de musique * Cyborg 009 * D.Gray-man : Yû Kanda * Défis extrêmes : Lucas (Noah) * Eureka Seven : Moondoggie * Generator Rex : Wheaver * Hot Wheels : Battle Force 5 : Vert * Immortal Grand Prix : Takeshi Jin * Inazuma Eleven : Erik Eagle * Initial D Fourth Stage : Nobuhiko Akiyama * Les Enfants de la baleine : Chakuro * Les Enquêtes de Kindaichi : * Magic Knight Rayearth : Innova * Magic Knight Rayearth 2 : Zazu Torque * Marvel Anime - Blade : Détective Ideka *''One Piece'' : Sabo * Pac-Man et les Aventures de fantômes : Spirale * Power Rangers : RPM : Dillon * Reideen the Superior : Hishou Washizaki * Saint Seiya Hadès : Aiolia * Scan2Go * Shugo Chara ! : Kairi * Winx Club : Brandon * Tai Chi Chasers : Phil * 2010-2012 : Avengers : L'Équipe des super-héros : Spider-Man / Peter Parker * 2012-2017 : Ultimate Spider-Man : Flash Thompson alias Agent Venom * 2016-2017 : Star Wars : Les Aventures des Freemaker : Luke Skywalker Liens externes * Alexandre Crépet sur Comédien.be * Alexandre Crépet sur IMDb * Alexandre Crépet sur Bellone.be * Voxographie sélective d'Alexandre Crépet (animation) sur Anime News Network.com * Voxographie sélective d'Alexandre Crépet (animation) sur Planete-Jeunesse.com * Sur Wikipédia : - Pages liées Crepet Alexandre Crepet Alexandre Crepet Alexandre Crepet Alexandre Crepet Alexandre